Humain Monsters
by Diamond wolf33
Summary: What if the animatronics were replaced with... Genetically engineered huminoid characters? Rated M for... Things ;)
1. Night one

Mar 25 Chapter 1 "Night one"

-Night guards office-

"First day on the job uh I mean night." He said aloud to himself with some humor in his voice. He sat in his chair, not a care in the world. He heard a ringing in the office and saw an old telephone with a voice message on it. He listened to it for a little while, thinking he already knew all there was to know about the job.

A few minutes later, that changed. The guard dropped the security camera to the floor as he stood over the old phone. He was shocked and terrified when the man talked about what the animatronics did when they found you. "I've got to get out of here!" He said with a panic stricken expression. He ran down the left hallway. He looked to the left and saw pirates cove. He could have sworn he saw something stare at him from the darkness as he went on to the main room with the stage. And the animatronics. "Thank God. They haven't moved yet." He turned and ran to the door with a rusty old sign above it that read "exit". He breathed heavily as he pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge. He face palmed when he realized that it was an electrical powered door and it hooked up with the main power, which is what gets turned off at night.

He ran across the room to the door that read "employees only" and turned the knob. He gasped when he saw inside. All he had to do was walk across the room, open the other door, go downstairs, and reset the power. But he had to get passed the empty heads. He was stunned with fear and couldn't move his legs. "I can't do it, there has to be another way!" He shouted. Then he heard it. A voices coming from behind him. He realized it was the animatronics. He heard Freddy say "I think he's over there, in the parts and service." 'Crap, they were going to find him! Full of adrenaline, he ran across the room, ignoring the suits until he found a big empty Freddy suit. An idea came to mind.

"Were are you?" Freddy asked as he walked into the room. "Marco." Freddy teased "We just want to play. Wait, is this hide and seek? I guess I'll go first." He announced cheerily. He walked to the center of the room and looked at the suits. Then he noticed something. Did that suits finger twitch? "I found you." He said proudly as he walked over to the suit he was hiding in. He peered into the suit and saw the guard terrified face. "Aw. You look sad, what's wrong? Oh, did you forget your mask?" Freddy asked. He turned around and picked a Freddy mask up off of the table and turned around. He then slowly lowered the mask on to the guards face. The guard screamed has his eyes and teeth were being torn out by the mask and spit out the other side. The animatronic left the room and got back on the stage just before the night ended.  



	2. Sealed deal

**Damn, chapter one isn't one of my best works but it still got more attention then I expected it to 😆. Thanks for that, it means a lot to me that people would read my stories. I am going to try to make this story as good as I can for all the people that support me. Thanks so much 😁!**

Chapter 2 - Sealed deal

"Damn it you fucking bastard animatronics!" Said a man angrily. "You guys got me out of a job!" The man continued. "I can't run this place anymore and nobody has the money to hire a crew to tear this place down so my beloved pizzeria is going to be left to rot because of you fucking CUNTS!" The man stormed angrily out of the building and left.

-two hours later-

Freddy's POV

Bonnie and Chica had already left the stage about an hour ago. But I stayed here to think about what I had done. I honestly thought that the guard was playing with us and now we'll never perform again. And worst of all, I'm the only one that knows so I have to figure out how I'm going to break the news to everybody else. Especially Foxy. She will be so pissed. She's the most popular act and she loves her act.

"Aye what's up ye jolly old bear? Something troubling you?" Freddy jumped. In all his thinking he hadn't noticed Foxy walking over to him. She sounded like she was in a good mood. This is going to break her heart. "Look, I have to tell you something important." Freddy said in a way that, based on her expression, obviously worried her. "What is it?" she asked with a worried and slightly scared tone.

Bonnie's POV

I was chatting with Chica while eating some pizza when a loud bang echoed through the entire building. "The hell was that?" Chica asked in surprise. "No one had better of laid a hand on my Freddy! Uh, I mean... Uh." Bonnie started blushing. "I already know your gay Bonnie, your secrets safe with me though so don't worry." Chica reassured him. "Let's go check out the sound now." Bonnie suggested, desperate to get out of this awkward situation.

We arrived a few minutes later to see Freddy laying on the floor on his back with a hand shape dent in the side of his face. Freddy made no effort to hold his face or even get up. "Freddy, what happened?" I asked in a worried voice. "Foxy will pay. Whatever's gotten into her, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." I assured Freddy. "Don't." Freddy said quietly. "She had a perfectly good reason to." He finished. Chica looked over at him "What do you mean?" "Look, I have something to tell you guys." Freddy began, still staring at the ceiling. "We're closed and it's my fault, I killed the night guard." Freddy continued.

I was too shocked to say anything and apparently so was Chica. So instead, we just turned around and left.

Foxy's POV

I sat in my ship sobbing with my knees tuck into my chest and my face in my arms. 'Why?' I thought to myself. 'Why does this have to happen? I was finally recovering from the bite of 87 and now this.'

POV anonymous - location unknown.

"Ah, look what we've got here, it's owner himself." An anonymous figure announced. "I'm not here to chat, I'm here because you said you would be able to buy the pizzeria." The owner said. "That is true but why can't we be friends?" The mysterious man asked The owner with a big humorous grin. "Shut up Fritz." The owner said. "Alright Will, I surrender." Fritz said humorously. "But in all seriousness, I'd like to buy your establishment. I also would like to buy complete authority over those animatronics. There are some tests I'd like to conduct." Fritz said with a blank, unreadable expression. "That'll cost you extra," Will said "are you sure you have that kind of money?" "As my final offer I'd like to offer... hm... 10 mil." Fritz announced as he put the contract and a pen down in front of Will. Will tensed. He slammed his open palms on the table between them and leaned forward until he was practically on top of the table. "A- are you s- sure!?" Will stammered. "This is really important to me, would you like me to lower my offer?" Fritz asked as he lowered his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. "No no no, it's a deal!" Will said hurriedly as he signed his name, Fritz's name was already signed as the buyer. Fritz looked at him and said "your payment will come tomorrow." And stood up and walked away.

 **Hello and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for short chapters they will get longer don't worry. Things will start getting sextual in either chapter 4, 5, or 6. Until next time, Bye 😊**


	3. Mysterious news

Hey guys, it's me back with another chapter. I'm getting more support for my stories. It really means a lot to me that people love my stories. I need to ask you guys something. Leave a review or PM me if you think that the toy animatronics should appear in the story. Yes or No. Let me know what you think. The first vote to reach 3 will win. Well anyways, enjoy! 😆

Chapter 3 - Depression

Freddy's POV

It's been 6 months since the incident. Chica hasn't said much nor Bonnie. Although he kept giving me the occasional glance. Foxy hasn't left pirates cove since she ran away crying. What have I done?

Foxy's POV

I sat, torn up from beating myself. I truly wanted to die now. I had no reason to live anymore. I heard a rustling sound. It came from the entrance to pirates cove. Just then, the curtains parted to reveal Freddy. I turned away to hide my tears. "Haven't you done enough?" I asked. "I know you hate me but I have good news and bad news." He started. "Go on, let's here it." I said impatiently, still looking away. "Good news is the pizzeria is reopening." At this my ears twitched. "But the bad news is... We're either getting remodeled or scrapped and it's a complete coin toss." Freddy finished. I thought for a moment. "Have you told them?" I asked, slightly turning my head. Freddy looked at me. "No not yet. I decided to tell you first so that you could have hope. You were heartbroken." He looked down at the ground. "Well thanks." I said this time turning so that he could see me. "And that was pretty cheesy. If you like me, try to be a little more subtle about it." I added while, for the first time in months, I actually smiled. Even had a little giggle. But Freddy wasn't laughing. He stared at my body in shock. "What happened!" He asked in an alarmed tone. Then I realized what he was looking at.

"Oh. I was... Really depressed." I said, looking down at the ground while holding my arm, I looked at the tears all across my body. "Oh Foxy. I'm so sorry." Freddy apologized with a very sad voice. "Don't be. It's alright. I'm better now." I replied. And with that, Freddy slowly turned and exited pirates cove.

I sat for a while longer, thinking about what they would make look like if they remodeled us. "Ha!" I laughed aloud. Bonnie would definitely be happy if they made him into a girl. Seriously, it's pretty obvious that he's gay. Especially with how he acts around Freddy. "A female Bonnie. Now that's something to think about." I said to myself with a smile. I looked up. I wasn't looking at anything in particular, just lost in thought I guess.

Bonnie's POV

I sat by myself in the storage room. I was deep in thought. I was upset. I thought about Freddy. I really wanted to be with him. What upset me was that on the 2nd year we all knew each bother, he announced to everyone that he didn't care if we had relationships but he wouldn't be in one at all. He said that since we only had sensors that gave us feeling on our skin and nothing else, there was no point. So if we kissed, we would barely even feel it. And then I was walking around the pizzeria a few minutes ago and Freddy walked up to me. He said that the pizzeria was reopening but we're might either get scrapped or remodeled. If we got remodeled we would be more updated which means we might have improved sensors. I was going to wait for that to happen and then I would tell him how I felt. But I don't think he feels the same.

I thought about this for a while. Then I heard it. A voice. It came from... Inside the wall!? I listened closer. "Can you here me?" It asked, this time loud enough that I didn't have to listen so clearly. It's voice was so clear. It was a man's voice. But it sounded like another animatronic. "Who are you?" I asked. "You will know soon. Tell your friends." It said. I was confused. "Tell them what?" "Tell them of this news I shall bear upon you." It began "In 2 days, the fatal decision you all are anticipating will occur." It finished. "Wait, if we're scrapped or remodeled?" I asked to make sure I understood. "Yes. You will be remodeled. But... It will not just be remodeling." I warned. "What do you mean?" I was confused. "You will have another body entirely." It said. "So we're getting a lot of new upgrades and coding! Cool." I said a little loud. "No, you don't understand. You aren't going to be an animatronic anymore." It announced. "Wait how is that possible? And how would we be transfered to an organic body?" I asked. I was shocked. "Your memories will be transfered to the other body's through surgically implanted memory chips. As for how your mind itself gets transfered... That's a question for when we meet." It said. "Wait a minute, tell me now!" I pleaded. But it was gone.

Well then. That was chapter 3. What do you think? And who might that mysterious voice be. It sounded like an animatronic but you never know :). Anyways, can't wait to hear your guy's thoughts on the toys showing up. Bye! 


	4. Good bye old pizzeria

Well, I'm here with chapter four and the question in the last chapter is decided. I will include the toy animatronics. They shall make their appearance in either this chapter or next chapter. Also, thanks for the support. I'm getting more views. It's not nearly as popular as my last story though. That story's nearing 5,000 views and has a lot of reviews and favorites. Also, in the last chapter, who was that mysterious voice talking to Bonnie? Will he show himself in this chapter? Or will he remain a mystery? Well whatever happens, I'm sure that the crew can handle it. Well enjoy as we find answers to these questions.~~~~~~

Chica's POV

I was in the kitchen looking for stuff that anybody might have left behind in there. I found an iPod with a small speaker pugged in to it. I picked it up and fiddled around with it until eventually I figured out how it worked. I messed with the security stuff and found out that the person who left it here was thirteen. "I wonder what kind of music the kids are listening to these days." I said to myself. I found a song titled "Xtrullor – Screamroom" "Hm." I said to myself thinking that the name was weird. "lets hear it." I said as I pressed play, making sure it was full volume.

"Holy crap! What are kids listening to!?" I yelled in astonishment. This is considered music? Well it is kind of badass. I thought to myself. "Everybody! We need to have a meeting!" Bonnie's voice came from the storage room. "I wonder what's going on." I said to myself as I made my way to the storage room. Me, Freddy, and Foxy met up halfway and came in together. "What do ye want?" Foxy asked. It's not fair that Foxy gets to have such a sexy voice. I thought. "Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Freddy. Bonnie looked at us. "I… just now talked with someone. " he said. "Wait, nobody's in this pizzeria except us so who was it?" Freddy asked curiously. "That's just it, I don't know. But it told me something important. " Bonnie said solemnly. "Go on, what is it?" Foxy urged. "He told me what is going to happen to us." Bonnie said

"That be impossible." Foxy mumbled in irritation. "I can't explain it but I feel like we can trust him." Said Bonnie. "Well what did he say?" Freddy questioned. "He said that the decision will be made in two days. And that we are not going to be scrapped," Everybody started feeling happy at this news. "But… we aren't going to be remodeled either." Bonnie said with a scared tone. "Why are you so scared? This is great news!" I exclaimed. "Well the thing is. We are going to have new bodies entirely." Body announced. "How!?" Freddy asked in astonishment. "Our memory chips will be surgically implanted into… organic bodies designed just for us." Bonnie explained.

~Two days later – 1 am~

Freddy's POV

I thought he knew all about our anatomy. But I had no idea we had memory chips. Or especially that they were comparable with organic life. But in the end, it didn't really matter did it? Today was the day that it happened. I have no idea what time it will happen but I don't particularly care either. Just as I thought that I heard a truck pull up into the parking lot. If sounded a lot like an eighteen wheeler. "Well speak of the devil." I muttered to myself. We all walked to our stages and pretended to be shut down. A man wearing a thick leather jacket and dark brown pants and a hat tipped so you couldn't see his eyes. He walked up to us. "Well hello there Fazbear crew." He said with a deep but mockingly cheerful voice. We stayed in our places. "Well that's rude. You don't even say hello." He said. Than he stepped on to the stage and stood face-to-face with me and added "Even though I know your secret."

End-

Well that was interesting. What will happen. And how does that man know who or what they are? Oh well. I'll let you guys ponder those questions while I get to sit here and relax cuz I have the power to control everything that happens in this story so I already know what is coming. And what kind of evil is sneaking around in the pizzeria right under their noses. Well until next time. Bye 😀

(PS: sorry for really short chapter but I wanted to leave you guys in suspense but also I'm getting all tired out from writing a chapter everyday.)


	5. new bodies

Hello and welcome back to my story. That's all I have to say.

Freddy's POV

I turned my head to look at the man. "I thought so." The man said with a smile. Now gather up all your friends in the storage so I don't have to explain to my men why there are walking and talking animatronics. "Fine, but only because I know we're getting new body's and not being scrapped." Freddy muttered. "How did you-?" Freddy was already leaving before the man could finish.

5 minutes later

"Is this the man you mentioned?" Foxy asked while looking up at Freddy. Freddy nodded his head. "Well hurry up and take us, I'll power myself down now." And with that, she powered herself down. Everybody did the same. "That makes things easier." The man said. "Hey get in here and make yourselves useful!" he shouted. A few seconds later a small crew of men came in with big empty boxes.

2 hours later-

"Are the bodies ready yet?" he asked impatiently. Just as he did, a man came into the room with big container. "I believe these are what you requested." The man said. Fritz nodded and carried the box on a cart. He brought it into a dark room. "Now when they wake up, I'll have some explaining to do." Fritz muttered under his breath as he closed the door and waited. "Ive got some surprises for them. And im sure they'll love them." He said quietly with a small laugh.

Ok well sorry for short chapter. I'll start making them longer. Well, until next time. Bye!


End file.
